a female naruto
by milky chan123
Summary: A story about a female Naruto called Aine Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so i'm having a bit of trouble writing the second chapter which is the academy exam and the genin exam but i'm having trouble of how to write that chapter and i'm having trouble of how to write the genin exam set by the jounin teachers for their test and that's because Aine is a little bit more intelligent than the naruto in anime so i was eondering if you guy's could help with this second chapter**

naruto - chapter 1

A long time ago a demon known as the Nine Tailed fox attacked a village known as Konoha, everyone of the ninja were trying to stop the fox from coming any closer to the village then the fourth Hokage appeared with a toad to help fight off the Nine tailed fox. But there was only one way to defeat it and that was by sealing it into a newborn baby.

A lot of ninja died on that night and a lot of the residents in konoha blame that one newborn baby and that baby's name is Aine Uzumaki **( I changed Naruto's name because it sounds more like a girls name).**

12 year's later -

Aine Uzumaki is currently still asleep in her bed with her favourite cream coloured blanket covering her body while she lays comfortably in her bed as it isn't time to get up yet because the clock still says 6:00 as she has set it at 7:00 so she can have plenty of time to get dressed and eat breakfeast as the Ninja Academy doesn't start until 9:00 am so she has 1 hour of sleep left.

An hour later her alarm clock goes off signalling that it's time to get up Aine starts to get up she stays in the position she's in to wake up a bit more because she still feels groggy after a few seconds she get's out of bed and heads towards the bathroom to wash up and brush teeth as well as get dressed, after that she heads to the kitchen to make some toast and a glass of milk, after she eats Aine checks on her clock to see how much time she has left until she goes to the academy it say's 7:30 1 hour and 30 minutes left until she goes to the academy so Aine starts to read a scroll about medical ninjutsu for about 20 minutes.

After 20 minutes Aine puts the scroll down on her shelf and starts to head to the door to put her sandals on and heads out the as it only takes about 10 minutes to walk to the academy from where she lives when she get's there Aine has about 1 hour left before class starts so she starts to read a book on genjutsu as she isn't able to do genjutsu but she is able to dispel them.

After 10 minutes goes by a couple of kids start to come in the class room like Hinata,Shino,Shikamaru,Choji and kiba, Sasuke was already there when she got to the classroom the kids that were mentioned are from clans.

Hinata is apart of the Hyuuga clan that has a Kekkei genkai called the Byakugan that give them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and they can also see our chakra system

Shino is apart of the Aburame clan being apart of that clan alows them to control different types of bugs and the bugs reside in their host's skin.

Shikamaru is apart of the Nara clan that are known for tending deer they are also known for being intelligent and as well as their Kekkei genkai called Kage mane jutsu.

Choji is apart of the Akimichi clan their techniques or mostly for manipulating their body weight and size.

Kiba is apart of the Inuzuka clan know for their Ninken partners and tracking abilities they also have red fang markings on their cheeks.

Sasuke is apart the Uchiha clan that are known to be Konoha's strongest clan with their Kekkei genkai that let's the person bearing the eye's to copy any jutsu from another person accept from people who already have a Kekkei genkai.

A couple of minutes and the rest of the kids start to come in also the daily stampede of Sakura and Ino's race to get a seat by sasuke first are at the door but the seat was already taken by Aine so there wasn't any use of racing to the classroom but they didn't know that.

Ino is apart the Yamanaka that specialise in mind manipulation they also own a flower shop in Konoha.

Sakura isn't from any clans as she is just a civilian mostly useless.

**Sakura** and **ino** together say - i'm first

**Ino** \- Look's like i was here first Billboard brow

**Sakura** \- No i was i had to at least look behind us i was at least an inch ahead of you

Ino - Have you always been this delusional Billboard brow

Aine look's up from the book on genjutsu she was reading to see what the commotion was and see's Sakura and Ino bickering about who was going to sit next to Sasuke speaking of Sasuke he also looked up from thinking to see what was going on but as soon as he did he went back into his usual brooding pose.

Then Iruka came in along with Mizuki as they got to the front of the classroom+ Iruka told both of the girls to go sit down he started doing roll call he skipped a couple of civilian kids and called the rest of the kids names everyone was in.

Iruka - So today is the last day of the academy and i want all of you to do your best on today's exam, there are three parts to the exam the written exam comes first then comes the Kunai and Shuriken throwing part comes second after that it's the academy three Henge, Kawarimi no jutsu then lastly the clone jutsu.

**that's the end of that chapter next chapter is going to be about the academy exam and the genin exam so stay tuned to see whether Aine passes or not**

**A little note - so just to let you know i put a poll up to see which pair works better with fem naruto ( let me know whether or not you can see my poll or not on my site )**


	2. Chapter 2

naruto - chapter 2

After Iruka said his little speech both he and Mizuki start passing out the written exam it has around 10 questions to answer and as soon as Iruka said start everyone started to write their answers on the sheet Aine writes half of the answers just enough to get an average score on her test after she writes her answers in Aine starts to observe how the other students are doing.

As usual sakura is doing well on the test and so is ino, then there's hinata who is also doing well and then sasuke who is already finished with his exam, shikamaru who fell asleep during the exam already kiba seem's to be struggling with some of the questions, shino seems to be doing ok as well, then choji also seems to be doing well.

After the written test come's the practical portion of the test the throwing test and taijustu test for the throwing test Aine goes first and she score a 6/10 and a 5/10 for kunai and shuriken, sakura barely get's a 3/10 and 2/10 but ino does better at this portion of the she get's a 5/10 on both of them shikamaru get's 4/10 and a 5/10 but that was because he was to lazy to bother to try then hinata get's a 10/10 on both of them and so does sasuke, shino get's a 7/10 for both of them, choji get's a 5/10 for both of them last but not least kiba get's a 5/10 on both as well.

Then come's the Taijutsu portion the students have to face against Mizuki so the first one to go is Aine and she last's about 5 - 6 minutes which is enough to pass then Hinata goes next she last's the full 6 minutes same goes for sasuke then after those come kiba he last's 5 and a half minutes then after kiba is shino and he last's the full 6 minutes after shino is ino and she last's 5 and a half minutes then come's choji he last's 5 minutes and after choji is shikmaru he only last about 3 - 4 minutes because he's just lazy then finally sakura is up last but she barely last's 2 and a half minutes.

Then come's the academy three the henge jutsu, kawarimi justu and finally the bunshin justsu Aine get's called into the classroom next door first once inside the classroom she can see that the two teachers are Iruka and mizuki.

Iruka speaks - alright Aine you what three justu you need to do right

Aine - yes i do Iruka - sensei

Iruka - then the first one to dois the henge so why don't you henge into the hokage

Aine - ok

she does the hand signs and transforms into the hokage

Iruka - well done Aine next is the kawarimi jutsu please transfer yourself with the chair across the room

she does the hand sign for that jutsu as well and switches with chair then switches back

Iruka - lastly can you please do the bunshin jutsu

Aine starts doing the hand signs for the bunshin jutsu and produces 3 perfect bunshin

Iruka - well done Aine you pass please pick a headband of the table

Aine moves closer to the table and picks up a blue headband and ties it around her arm

Aine - thank you Iruka sensei

for the rest of the students they come in one by one

after the exam Hinata come's up to Aine and ask's to see if she would like to go to the ramen stand

Hinata - Aine chan would you like to go to the ramen stand with me

Aine - sure hinata chan

they both start to leave the academy but before they can choji and shikamaru walk up to them

Choji - do you two mind if we tag along

both Hinata and Aine say sure

The four of them start walking towards Ichiraku ramen

Teuchi - welcome if it isn't my favourite customer

the four of them sit down on the stools

Ayame comes around the counter and hugs Aine

Ayame - well done passing the exam Aine chan

Aine - thanks ayame chan i would like you to meet my friends this is Hinata my bestfriend

Hinata - hello nice to meet you

Aine - then shikamaru and choji

Shikamaru and choji - nice to meet you

ayame - it's nice to meet you all so what would you like to order

Aine - can i have a miso ramen

hinata - i would like miso ramen as well

choji - can i have two bowls of shoyu ramen please

shikamaru - shio ramen please

Ayame - coming right up she goes into the back and passes the order's to teuchi

meanwhile the four friends are talking about what teams they think they'll be on

shikamaru - i'll probably be on a team with choji and ino

hinata - i'l most likely be on a team with shino and kiba

Aine signs and say's - then i'll be on a team with sasuke and sakura

then Ayame come's with their orders and put's them on the counter and they all start eating after they finished eating they start heading home. once Aine get's home she starts to put her pjama's on and head's to bed,


	3. author's note

Alright so a little authors note to eplain why i haven't continued this is because i've lost interest in it but if anyone want's to continue it that's fine by me.

Also i have a little challenge/request if anybody could a fanfic on tantei detective school q i would love that but you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do could you put kyuu the main character as girl.

I also might do a different story if i feel up to it and if i do i'll more time to do it because i just finished college


End file.
